Chroniques de Veilleurs
by Eliandre
Summary: Drabbles ou OS sur les membres de l'armée de Chrom.
1. De la signification de tuer

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Fire Emblem : Awakening ne sont pas ma propriété.

Auteur : Eliandre

Beta : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Titre : Chroniques des Veilleurs

Rating : T

Genre : General

Note : Cette série de drabbles m'a été inspirée par un dialogue entre Owain et Iñigo dans le DLC « Voyage automnal ». Dans ce dialogue, Owain et Iñigo se rendent compte que s'ils n'ont aucun souci dans leur monde apocalyptique à tuer les Ombres qui sont des morts-vivants, il leur est plus difficile de tuer des êtres vivants. Or, à cause de ce voyage dans le temps, ils se trouvent confrontés à cette réalité. Je me suis dit que chaque membre de la seconde génération a dû faire face à ce cas de figure.

* * *

**De la signification de tuer**

Forte, sérieuse, responsable… En tant qu'aînée des enfants du futur bénie de ces qualités, Lucina prenait très à cœur sa mission et son devoir : empêcher la résurrection de Grima. Dès son arrivée dans le passée, elle avait dû intervenir pour sauver la vie de sa tante Lissa.

Progressivement, elle se rendit compte que les Ombres ne seraient pas ses uniques obstacles. Battre Lon'zu pour prendre sa place dans le duel entre khans fut peut-être une étape. C'était l'une des premières fois qu'elle affrontait un être humain vivant en chair et en os. Mais bientôt, elle comprit la réelle signification de vouloir protéger son père.

Sa résolution fut prise la nuit où elle intervint pour empêcher la tentative d'assassinat sur Chrom.

-§-

Fier de son héritage ylissien, Owain aimait imaginer des épopées héroïques et de hauts faits d'armes qui résonneraient comme des exploits légendaires. Malgré son caractère détonnant, il était conscient qu'il fallait que les actes suivent les paroles. Et en combattant les Ombres, il pouvait tracer son destin d'héros à la lignée prestigieuse.

Toutefois, lorsqu'il accompagna sa cousine dans son voyage dans le temps, Owain dut faire face à cette interrogation morale : un héros pouvait-il tuer ses semblables alors que son but était de les sauver ? Tuer des morts-vivants était une chose, prendre la vie d'un humain en était une autre. Il avait pourtant été contraint de faire face à de vulgaires brigands, de cupides mercenaires et même aux disciples de Grima.

Il comprit alors qu'être un héros n'était pas aussi simple. Les héros construisaient leurs légendes à travers des chevauchées sanglantes en tuant leurs ennemis…

-§-

Kjelle ne vénérait et n'avait d'estime que pour la force et l'honneur. C'était leur devoir aux plus forts de protéger les plus faibles. Grâce à ses extraordinaires prédispositions physiques, elle était un bouclier contre les Ombres. Ainsi, combattre était une obligation normale pour elle.

En venant dans le passé, elle découvrit la véritable signification de la lâcheté qu'elle méprisait. Quand l'assassin de l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son maître prit une jeune fille en otage pour atteindre son but, elle en fut fortement indignée au point de vouloir prendre les armes pour le venger.

Des hommes lâches et abjects comme cet assassin n'étaient que des faibles. Sans honneur et sans force, ils devaient payer le prix de sang pour les êtres honorables qu'ils tuaient.

-§-

Laurent était considéré comme le plus pragmatique des compagnons de Lucina. Intelligent, cultivé, son avis était toujours de bon conseil. Il avait le goût des recherches scientiques comme sa mère Miriel. Peut-être espérait-il ainsi trouver un moyen efficace pour lutter contre les Ombres.

Cependant, les flux du temps étant instables, il remonta le passé beaucoup plus loin que Lucina. Cinq ans de solitude où il avait appris à se débrouiller seul, à continuer ses recherches. Bien avant les autres, il vit les hommes sans foi ni loi, voleurs, mercenaires ainsi que les disciples de Grima, prêts à tout pour leurs ambitions ou l'appât du gain.

En cinq ans, il avait eu le temps d'apprendre à se défendre contre ce genre d'hommes et de se forger une opinion sur la nécessité de tuer.

-§-

Cynthia voulait être une héroïne forte et courageuse pour protéger ses compagnons. Accompagnée du pégase de sa défunte mère Sumia, elle était l'une rares avec Gerome à pouvoir mener des attaques aériennes depuis la disparition de l'escadron pégase d'Ylisse. Malgré son côté maladroit et sa naïveté, on pouvait compter sur elle.

Séparée de ses amis, elle tenta de retrouver Chrom dans le passé. Elle était prête à tout pour défendre celui que sa mère admirait. Elle fut dupée par un imposteur qu'elle prit pour le prince. Lorsque le véritable Chrom se montra, elle le défia, prête à tuer pour protéger celui qu'elle croyait être l'héritier d'Ylisse.

Son désir de protection lui avait fait surmonter la peur de s'en prendre aux vivants. Mais elle était parfois assaillie à l'idée qu'elle avait failli s'en prendre à ses propres alliés…

-§-

En tant que soigneur, Brady n'avait pas l'occasion de monter en première ligne même si son désir de vaincre les Ombres était aussi fort que celui de ses camarades. Il regrettait d'ailleurs souvent de ne pas pouvoir se battre lorsque les Ombres attaquaient.

Lors de son voyage dans le passé, il fut pris en amitié par des villageois qui louèrent ses qualités de soigneur. Néanmoins, lorsque des brigands voulurent piller le temple, il maudit à nouveau son impuissance pendant que les villageois s'équipaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient pour repousser l'envahisseur.

Un soigneur n'avait pas pour vocation de combattre, encore moins de tuer. Mais de par son caractère et du devoir qui incombait à ceux qui portaient le sang noble, Brady s'y était préparé.

-§-

Yarne était d'une nature peureuse. Etre le dernier Tagüel était un lourd fardeau à porter pour lui puisque sa mort aurait signifié l'extinction de sa race. Mais il n'était pas un lâche car sinon, il se serait caché dans un terrier au lieu de combattre les Ombres et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses compagnons. Tuer pour survivre, il pouvait le comprendre même s'il en avait peur.

Il était fier de l'héritage de sa mère, preuve que l'union d'une Tagüel et d'un homme était possible mais en se retrouvant seul sans ses amis, il craignit de faillir dans son devoir de mémoire. Par désespoir, il fit une alliance avec des humains et il combattit pour continuer à survivre.

Dans le fond, être le dernier Taguël présentait l'avantage de ne pas à réfléchir à tuer ses semblables contrairement aux humains.

-§-

Severa admirait sa mère mais détestait être comparée à ses compétences parfaites. Paradoxalement, elle n'admettait que l'excellence et elle s'était forgée un talent d'épéiste pour combattre les Ombres et se différencier du chevalier pégase Cordelia.

Sa personnalité froide et difficile fut contrainte de céder quand un brigand lui vola l'anneau précieux de sa mère. Le voleur l'obligea à travailler pour lui avec un ami qu'elle s'était faite, un malheureux paysan pauvre du nom d'Holland dont la femme attendait un enfant. En dépit de cet esclavage forcé, elle était déterminée à récupérer son anneau et voulait pousser son ami à déserter pour qu'il connaisse la joie d'être père.

C'était peut-être avec cette même détermination qu'elle fit facilement la transition entre tuer des Ombres à tuer des êtres vivants.

-§-

Etre une Manakete dans un futur apocalyptique se révélait difficile pour Nah. Grima, le Dragon Déchu qui y régnait, pouvait être considéré comme de sa race. Les humains survivants, à l'exception de ses camarades, la voyaient en général d'un mauvais œil, comme les lointains amis de son père. Pourtant Nah se battait avec bravoure pour leur survie.

Cette solitude de n'avoir aucun ami Manakete autour d'elle l'avait poussée à mûrir très vite. Elle eut néanmoins la malchance de tomber dans un manoir hanté d'Ombres où les murs se faisaient et se défaisaient comme par magie. Dans ce lieu labyrinthique, elle avait dû puiser dans son courage pour surmonter cette épreuve.

Se transformer en dragon pour se défendre était légitime pour elle, même si cela signifiait ôter une vie. Tous les humains n'étaient pas aussi gentils que ses compagnons, elle avait pu le constater avec les amis de son père.

-§-

Noire se sentait lâche face au danger. Physiquement fragile, elle souffrait de ne pas être aussi talentueuse en malédictions comme sa mère Tharja et s'accrochait à un talisman qu'elle pensait capable de conférer une personnalité plus agressive, plus utile en ces temps sombres.

Comble du malheur, des esclavagistes étaient intéressés par elle. Heureusement, sa personnalité agressive prit les choses en main. Elle découvrit un arc et se battit pour défendre sa liberté et sa vie.

L'idée même de tuer terrorisait Noire qui ne supportait guère la vue du sang. Dans son cas, son autre personnalité agressive lui permettait de s'affranchir en partie de la peur de tuer des êtres humains.

-§-

Iñigo voulait être un danseur pour égayer les autres dans un avenir difficile. Il devait toujours protéger les autres et tout en combattant avec le sourire pour rassurer ceux qu'il protégeait. Tuer des Ombres, des morts-vivants pour survivre était une cause défendable à ses yeux.

En arrivant dans le passé, il dut faire face à des ennemis vivants. Il ôta une vie, deux vies puis finit par y perdre le compte. Ce n'était pas comme avec les Ombres. C'était plus difficile pour une question d'ordre moral. Mais après de longues hésitations, il se rappela le désastreux monde où il avait vécu, un monde où il ne pouvait ni danser, ni courtiser de jolies filles.

Il s'était fait une raison. Malgré son côté frivole, il avait le sens des responsabilités. Et puis, les demoiselles en détresse n'étaient pas totalement indifférentes aux jeunes hommes qui les protégeaient des bandits…

-§-

D'une nature solitaire, Gerome n'aimait guère se mêler à ses camarades. Il les rejoignait pourtant lors des batailles. Effrayé à l'idée de s'attacher à ses alliés pour les perdre plus tard, il croyait pourtant inconsciemment à ses liens aux autres. Mais ce qui prédominait chez lui était son désir de veiller au bien-être de Minerva.

Observant la tristesse de Minerva, il profita du voyage dans le temps pour l'amener dans la vallée des wyverns où elle put revoir ses semblables. Lorsque des bandits voulurent s'en emparer, son caractère fataliste prit le dessus mais au final, il défendit ce lieu si cher pour Minerva.

Les Ombres avaient presque éradiqué les wyverns dans son monde. Ombres ou humains, quiconque menaçait les wyverns était son ennemi.

* * *

NDLA : Linfan étant un cas spécial vu que son sexe dépend de celui de l'avatar, je ne l'aborde pas dans cette série de drabbles.


	2. Henry chez les Veilleurs

Disclamer : Les personnages de Fire Emblem ne sont toujours pas ma propriété.

Auteur : Eliandre

Beta : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Note : Parfois, je pense que le fait que l'armée de Chrom ait pu rester unie tient du miracle… Henry étant l'un de mes personnages préférés, ce récit lui est consacré.

* * *

**Henry chez les Veilleurs**

Lorsque Chrom intégra Henry dans l'armée des Veilleurs, il fut loin d'être accueilli les bras ouverts par les autres soldats. Bien que Plegia et Ylisse fussent officiellement alliés après que le roi Valldar eut accordé une généreuse contribution pour aider la cause du prince, deux années de paix ne pouvaient pas effacer de longues années de tension entre les deux royaumes et une guerre encore présente dans les esprits qui avait coûté la vie de la Sainte-Reine Emmeryn, sœur aînée de Chrom.

Or, le jeune mage noir était originaire de Plegia, ce qui attira immédiatement la suspicion parmi les Ylissiens, d'autant que ses raisons… personnelles de joindre les Veilleurs n'étaient pas des plus forts louables. Il ne faisait pas non plus mystère de son ancienne allégeance envers Gangrel, le précédent roi de Plegia et initiateur du dernier conflit entre les deux pays. Sans compter une personnalité qui semblait jouir avec un éternel sourire des horreurs de la guerre. Henry aimait tuer de façon sanglante et sa cruauté contrastait avec sa constante bonne humeur.

De ce fait, dans un premier temps, tout le monde, y compris Tharja, sa compatriote de Plegia se tenait à l'écart de lui ou au contraire, le tenait à l'œil car le jeune mage aux cheveux d'argent semblait peu disposé à se plier à la discipline militaire. Frederick se plaignit rapidement de ses absences aux entraînements. Daraen le surveillait comme du lait sur du feu depuis qu'il avait failli dévaster un village pour ses expériences sur les Ombres. Palne observait son manque d'humanité derrière sa bonne humeur et ses joyeux sourires.

En effet, Henry semblait n'avoir aucun scrupule ou pour être plus exact, son amoralité était la conséquence d'une vision différente au sens commun. Il ne disposait pas d'une véritable loyauté à la cause de Chrom. Il était comme un enfant qui arrachait cruellement les ailes d'une mouche en toute candeur. Peut-être à cause de ses parents qui l'avaient abandonné dans la forêt ou par le fait qu'il avait été élevé par des animaux sauvages… Ainsi quand il avait traité Palne de « demie-bête », la dernière Taguël se sentit offusquée avant qu'elle comprenne que pour le mage plégien, il s'agissait d'un compliment.

Henry était néanmoins curieux de nature. Comme Tharja sa compatriote, il aimait mettre des sorts au point ou travailler à des expériences. Cela étant dit, il ne possédait pas la même estimation du danger et du risque que les autres Veilleurs. Voyant Miriel intéressée par sa magie noire, il avait failli métamorphoser Daraen en batracien pour faire une démonstration de ses pouvoirs. Pour impressionner Tharja et Palne, il aurait été capable d'anéantir ses propres alliés. Et ce, sans aucun remord !

Pourtant, progressivement, il réussit à construire sa place au sein des Veilleurs. Il s'intéressa ainsi à Ricken. Le mage ylissien étudiait beaucoup la magie dans l'espoir qu'on le considère enfin comme un adulte et s'y montrait raisonnablement doué. Et surtout, comme Henry, Ricken aimait beaucoup les animaux. Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent avait souvent surpris son allié en train de caresser les chevaux ou de s'amuser avec les oiseaux quand il ne s'entraînait pas. C'est d'ailleurs en s'apercevant que ses corbeaux appréciaient la compagnie du plus jeune Veilleur que le mage plégien voulut mieux faire sa connaissance. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ses corbeaux s'intéresser à un autre humain que lui.

Ricken était curieux et lui posait beaucoup de questions sur son ancienne vie. Parfois, les réponses de Henry le désarçonnaient quand ce dernier avouait avoir raté l'occasion de pouvoir affronter de bons guerriers comme Chrom ou Frederick en changeant de camp. Henry s'amusait également beaucoup de son désir d'être considéré comme un adulte alors que le cadet continuait à se comporter comme un enfant. Curieux de savoir si son nouvel ami était compatible avec la magie noire, le mage plégien tenta une expérience mais elle se révéla infructueuse et il y renonça pour ne pas mettre en péril la vie du mage ylissien. Un jour, Ricken lui demanda ce qu'il ferait si lors d'une bataille, il serait tué. Ne serait-il qu'un cadavre parmi tant d'autres ? La réponse de Henry le surprit cependant : le mage aux cheveux d'argent lui avoua qu'il le considérait comme son ami et qu'il était très attaché à lui au point de venger sa mort si jamais elle devait avoir lieu. Depuis cet aveu, l'amitié des deux mages n'en fut que renforcée.

Ce fut grâce aux progrès qu'il réalisa dans ses relations humaines que sa position s'améliora dans l'armée de Chrom. Après avoir longtemps séché les entraînements, le très dévoué Frederick fut le premier stupéfait quand il constata que non seulement le jeune Henry se mit à se joindre à toutes les séances mais qu'il était parmi les premiers à venir. Daraen le complimenta un jour pour son courage qui avait ainsi permis de sauver un village d'innocents. Les autres soldats commencèrent ainsi à le voir sous un nouvel œil. Ils purent ainsi observer les exploits du jeune mage qui les aida mais les sauva également à maintes reprises.

Certes, Henry était de Plegia. Certes, il avait servi autrefois le Roi Fou Gangrel. Certes, il avait un caractère étrange qui semblait manquer d'humanité. Mais curieusement, ce jeune garçon peu doué avec les sentiments avait sa façon particulière de montrer sa gentillesse envers ceux qu'il appréciait. Et au fil du temps, les Veilleurs purent considérer Henry comme l'un des meilleurs mages de l'armée mais surtout, comme l'un des leurs.


End file.
